Discovering Seaweed
by Jacedracopercyfinnick
Summary: Annabeth has been waiting her whole life for a chance to prove herself on a quest but when she finally gets the chance it isn't quite what she had first expected. Will she get over her problems? Will she find a true friendship? Will they get the bolt back by Winter Solstice?


**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to any of these characters, they did not come from my mind but the mind of the amazing Rick Riordan. Hope you enjoy my idea on what Annabeth was thinking and feeling through the first book of the 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' series.**

Discovering Seaweed

The day started normally, or as normal as a day can start at camp half-blood. I woke up on the top bunk of my bed, in the Athena cabin, with Elsa snoring underneath me. My head hurt and I was still painfully tiered. All I could remember from last night was coming back to the cabin and working. It must have been at least 3am before I ordered lights out and then I didn't sleep much at all.

I threw my legs over the banister and jumped down. From under my bed I dragged my clothes: jeans and one of my camp half-blood t-shirts, as usual. I threw them on and climbed up to my bed. On the shelf, I quickly snatched my camp necklace (a bead to represent each year at camp and my dad's ring were attached) and put it on.

First thing first, wake everyone up. I grabbed the steel bell off of the work table and walked over to Malcolm, because he screamed when you woke him. As usual it woke everyone up.

To begin, the day's first lesson was archery. Errrgh! Why did I ever choose this for our cabin, I know a couple of people are quite good at it but I'm worse than Clarisse! And that's saying something!

Of course I missed the target 64% of the time and got 1s and 2s the rest of it. But at least I had climbing and sword play later. First though was lunch. Elsa and I walked over to the lunch pavilion, behind the rest of the group. I wouldn't say that we were best friends but I trusted her more than anyone else. She trusted me just as much, I think. Anyway, she entrusted me with a secret: she had a crush on the head of Hephaestus cabin, Charles Beckendorf. We all called him Beckendorf.

"So I saw him the other day and guess what!" She said so gleefully it could only mean something good happened to her. All I did was shrug because, to be perfectly honest, I didn't really care. "He winked at me! As in stopped what he was doing, gave me a small smile and winked!"

"Whoa! That's great news!" I said, trying to sound encouraging. Although, I didn't really get why she was so excited. It was obvious that he liked Selina, head of Aphrodite cabin. He didn't ever admit it but we all knew, well except for Elsa.

Then, BOOM! I bumped into someone and landed flat on my back. I was so angry until I realised who I had bumped into.

Luke.

Luke and I had known each other forever. When I was seven I ran away from home because my stepmom hated me and my dad and I were always arguing. Unfortunately, as soon as I left the monsters swarmed me and I was always under attack. That was when I met Luke and Thalia. I was hiding in a basement. A bang came from the entrance latch. Voices swarmed the room. Obviously, I thought they were monsters and ran out to attack with the only weapon I could find: a hammer. Luke saw me and grabbed the hammer off of me. He told me not to be scared and that he would never let anyone hurt me. Above that, he gave me his knife, the knife I still use today. Me, him and my best friend Thalia were on the road for a while, until a satyr called Grover found us and escorted us to camp. Sadly he took a lot of wrong turns and an army of monsters gained on us. They were so close that Thalia told us to go ahead while she distracted them. None of us quite liked the idea but she told us we had to and Luke dragged me away. She gave her life so save ours and her dad, Zeus, took pity on her and turned her into a tree, now she protects the camp so this won't happen to anyone else again. But I still blushed every time I saw him.

"Ow. Oh, hey Annabeth!" He beamed, a little startled.

"Hi, Luke," I mutter, already feeling my face go red.

"So have you got any new cabin mates yet?"

"No not yet but who knows," I say.

"I've had a million!" Well of course he has! Luke's head of Hermes cabin- god of travellers, messengers and thiefs. Being god of travellers, his cabin takes the responsibility of housing unclaimed half-bloods and minor gods' kids. I laughed any way.

His face brightened up when he smiled, as it always did. He walked over to his table and I walked to mine. I slipped into the place on the bench next to Elsa.

Lunch went by fast. Next, we had climbing, one of my favourites. I set the wall to extra extra hard and started climbing. I grabbed hold of the first hold and the wall started to shake. As I started to scamper up, lava began to spray at me, burning blisters into my skin.

I reached the top and it all stopped.

Then I had sword play. My favourite! I was really good too! I was second best in the camp, after Luke. But, nobody's better than Luke. He's the best swordsman in 300 years. I slashed, blocked, dodged and struck until the sun fell away (and my cabin mates looked like they'd been hit by a grenade).

I collected my stuff and walked over to the dinning pavilion. Halfway there a short boy with scruffy red hair smashed straight into me. When I looked down I realised he was a satyr, a half goat half human cross. I was about to shout something like: "What is wrong with you?!" or "What the hell, Ginger!" but he spoke before I could.

"Are you Annabeth Chase?" he said, sounding slightly panicked. When I nodded his eyes lit up in relief. "Few! I thought it might have been that girl who shoved me into the lake!"

"No. That's probably Clarisse." I stated blandly, not even trying to hide the dislike from my face.

"Anyway," the satyr boy continued, "Chiron wants you. Something about a new kid and a Minotaur."

I don't think he was expecting this to make me so excited. If there was a new kid then that could mean that I could get a chance of a quest, just a Chiron said. I squealed and yanked the satyr into a tight hug. Frozen in shock he simply stared at me as I ran over to the big house to find out if this was the one.

The special one.


End file.
